An Inevitable Encounter/Script
Movie: Revenge Tailtean Plains, Imperial Year 91 (Soldiers run across a battlefield. Pegasus knights charge. An army clashes with their enemy.) * Mounted Knight: 'Huh? ''(A sword falls from the sky and lands in the center of the battlefield. An explosion destroys the army. Nemesis lands on the ground in the center of the chaos. The soldiers charge as he lifts his weapon. Seiros stands waiting to meet Nemesis. A soldier jumps in front to protect her from Nemesis's attack but is struck down.) * 'Soldier: '''Lady Seiros! ''(Seiros and Nemesis face each other and Nemesis attacks. The army is destroyed. Seiros draws her weapon and attacks Nemesis. They battle until Seiros gains the upper hand by disarming him by pulling his sword out of hand with her sword, and then punches and kicks him down. Seiros then puts a knife to Nemesis’s throat.) * '''Seiros: Tell me, Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon? (She starts stabbing him repeatedly.) * Seiros: You'll die for that! Die, die! You took...everything... that I loved! (She stabs him a final time as she says it. The remaining members of Seiros's army cheers as she lifts Nemesis's weapon and embraces it, putting blood on her face.) * Seiros: He's gone now, Mother... (A vortex flashes through time and space and stops on a blackened screen. Out of the darkness a throne with a sleeping green-haired girl, named Sothis, emerges. She wakes and yawns, and looks at you.) * Sothis: Oh my. What could have brought you here? (The scene fades out) Event: Dreams of a Throne * Sothis: 'I wonder how you got in here… It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you. ''(Player chooses a male or female avatar.) * '''Sothis: Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "I'm a ghost." ** Choice 2 - "I'm a demon." ** Choice 3 - "I'm a mortal." * Sothis: ** Choice 1 or 2 response: Do not deceive. You would do well to keep your wit in line. ** Choice 3 response: I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on. (Player chooses a name.) * Sothis: Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world? (Player chooses a birthday.) * Sothis: Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange! Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap... It is almost...time to...begin... (Sothis falls asleep and screen goes black.) Event: A Skirmish at Dawn Remire Village (Empire Territory) Great Tree Moon (Nighttime) * Jeralt: Hey. Time to wake up. (Cutscene to a bedroom.) Were you having that dream again? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "I was dreaming about a war..." ** Choice 2 - "I was dreaming about a young girl..." * Jeralt: ** Choice 1 response: Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? There hasn’t been a battle like that in over three centuries… ** Choice 2 response: You’ve described her to me before. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that. * Jeralt: In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed. (Byleth nods.) * Jeralt: OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn. * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "Oh, right..." (Relationship with Jeralt down) ** Choice 2 - "Of course." (Relationship with Jeralt up) * Jeralt: Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside. (Mercenary enters.) * Mercenary: Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed. * Jeralt: What's happened? (The scene fades to exterior where Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude are waiting.) * Dimitri: '''Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire. * '''Jeralt: '''What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour? * '''Dimitri: '''We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support. * '''Jeralt: Bandits? Here? * Edelgard: It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp. * Claude: We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives…not to mention our gold. * Jeralt: I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform… * Mercenary: Bandits spotted just outside the village. Damn… There are a lot of them. * Jeralt: 'I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now. Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready. ''(Byleth nods.) Battle Gameplay: A Skirmish at Dawn 1 Phase 1 * '''Jeralt: Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails. (If Byleth talks to Edelgard) * Edelgard: 'You have a strange aura about you… You say you’re a mercenary, so show me what you can do. ''(If Byleth talks to Dimitri) * 'Dimitri: '''Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place like this. Please, lend us your strength. Let’s work together to drive out these thieves! ''(If Byleth talks to Claude) * '''Claude: It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me! Phase 2 * Jeralt: We’ll advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy. Take up position inside the forest. (If player moves units into the forest) * Jeralt: 'Yes, good. If we’re in the forest, we can sustain their attacks without losing the advantage. Phase 3 * '''Jeralt: '''This is a fine opportunity. Use the combat arts I taught you! Phase 4 * '''Jeralt: '''Attack when an ally is nearby, and the enemy will be intimidated, making them easier to hit. ''(When only three enemies remain) * 'Kostas: '''Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too. ''(If Jeralt engages Kostas) * '''Kostas: What the?! Aren't you Jeralt the Blade Breaker? What's a renowned mercenary like you doing here? * Jeralt: I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm caught up in the mess you started! (If Byleth engages Kostas) * Kostas: Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way! (If Edelgard, Dimitri or Claude engage Kostas) * Kostas: I'm gonna kill you where you stand... Movie: The Girl on the Throne (Kostas lies on the ground. He jumps to his feet and attacks Edelgard. Byleth jumps in front and pushes Edelgard aside.) * Kostas: You'll die! (The scene freezes and goes into inverted colors as Byleth is about to be hit with Kostas’s axe. The scene shatters and Byleth is shown in a black void. Byleth opens their eyes and looks around.) * Sothis: Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool! (Byleth sees Sothis on her throne.) * Sothis: Well, it’s fine. After all if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Course not. (Stands up.) Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as “The Beginning”. Event: The Girl on the Throne * Sothis: Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "What are you talking about?" ** Choice 2 - "Sothis?" * Sothis: '''I was not able to recall my name…until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you? * '''Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "I am no child." ** Choice 2 - "I'm less than a child?" (Relationship with Sothis up) * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: Ha! Such arrogance. You look the part but are you truly an adult? ** Choice 2 response: Correct! You understand. * Sothis: '''You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened. * '''Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "Thank you." (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 2 - "You stopped time?" * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response - "There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. ** Choice 2 response - "Hm. I do not hear your gratitude. Perhaps I should force you to leave? (Byleth bows) There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. * Sothis: '''Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that? * '''Byleth's choices ** Choice 1- "What will happen when time resumes?" ** Choice 2 - "What now?" * Sothis: '''When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do… * '''Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "Turn back the hands of time." (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 2 - "Keep time frozen until I'm safe." ** Choice 3 - "I'll just stay here and wait to die." (Relationship with Sothis down) * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! ** Choice 2 response: That is ridiculous! Oh, but perhaps... Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! ** Choice 3 response: As though I could stand idly by and watch that come to pass! Oh, but perhaps... Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! * Sothis: 'Yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek… Movie: Winding back time ''(Byleth disappears into a vortex of time and returns to the moment before Kostas jumps to his feet. The scene repeats.) * '''Edelgard: Huh? * Kostas: You'll die! (This time Byleth blocks the blow with his sword and sends Kostas flying.) * Claude: Hey–over here! (Claude and Dimitri join Byleth and Edelgard.) Gameplay: A Skirmish at Dawn 2 * Jeralt: Hey... Did you just... (Knights of Seiros enter the battleground.) * Alois: The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students! Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them. The students seem to be unharmed. And... who's this? * Jeralt: Ugh... Why him? Post-Battle Event: An Unexpected Reunion * Alois: '''Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were still alive! * '''Jeralt: You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsence. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend. * Alois: Right... Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me! * Jeralt: Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose this was inevitable. * Alois: And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's child? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "He is a stranger to me." (Relationship with Jeralt down) ** Choice 2 - "I'm a bandit." (Relationship with Alois up) ** Choice 3 - "That is correct." * Alois: ** Choice 1 and 2 response: Great sense of humor, this one. Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain. ** Choice 3: Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. * Alois: I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you? (Byleth nods.) * Jeralt: (sighs) * Alois: '''What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you? * '''Jeralt: Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros. (Alois and Jeralt leave.) * Sothis: The Knights of Seiros... They do seem rather skilled. (Byleth startles.) * Sothis: Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going. (Byleth leaves.) Event: The Prince, the Princess, and the Heir * Edelgard: I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed something? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "The Knights of Seiros?" ** Choice 2 - "I didn't know he was a captain." (Relationship with Edelgard up) * Edelgard: ** Choice 1 response: You haven’t heard of the Knights of Seiros? The most famous order of knights in all of Fódlan? ** Choice 2 response: How curious. I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed. * Claude: '''Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it. * '''Edelgard: That would be because you ran off. * Claude: Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous. * Dimitri: '''Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all. * '''Edelgard: His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words. * Dimitri: Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on. * Claude: Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté. * Edelgard: Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort? * Dimitri: In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn. * Edelgard: Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s– * Dimitri: Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me. * Claude: Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie? * Sothis: Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well? * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1 - "Adrestian Empire: Land of Ancient History" (Relationship with Edelgard up) *** Edelgard: A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison. ** Choice 2 - "Holy Kingdom of Faerghus: Land of Noble Knights" (Relationship with Dimitri up) *** Dimitri: Understood. Faerghus is a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chivalry. ** Choice 3 - "Leicester Alliance: Burgeoning League of Nobles" (Relationship with Claude up) *** Claude: Is that right? Well, that’s a win for the Alliance, so I suppose I’m obligated to be happy. * Alois: All right, that's enough with the small talk. It's time to head back to the monastery. * Claude: Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time. (Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude leave.) * Sothis: '''My, my. They are in such a hurry. You know... Each of the three is most unique. * '''Byleth's choices ** Choice 1- "Edelgard…" (She is a refined young woman… But I feel as though she is always evaluating me…) ** Choice 2 - "Dimitri…" (He seems quite sincere… But I sense darkness lurking beneath…) ** Choice 3 - "Claude…" (His easy smile is striking… But that smile doesn’t reach his eyes…) * '''Sothis: '''Yes, I thought the same. I am so sleepy once again... I may be sleeping...but I... Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts